


Your Lips on my Lips (That's a Very Merry Christmas)

by goat_s



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Seo Changbin is Soft, Seo Changbin is Whipped, aged up characters lowkey, and we love it, brief stray kids members appearance, its mostly changbin and jisung, these boys are gay, theyre in college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 07:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16635920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goat_s/pseuds/goat_s
Summary: Seo Changbin hates (with a passion) Han Jisung, so why is he helping him steal a Christmas tree at 2am on November first? The answer is simple, he can't stop thinking about his damned brown eyes.





	Your Lips on my Lips (That's a Very Merry Christmas)

**Author's Note:**

> big Phat thanks to writers on the block gc, emi, and rory the loml. hope you enjoy! tell me if you spot any mistakes. THIS IS UNEDITED ! Jsyk

It’s Midnight, November first and there’s Christmas music blasting from the room on the very end, filling the building at an unnecessarily loud volume while Changbin’s trying to sleep. That’s proving to be very difficult while  _ Underneath the Tree by Kelly Clarkson _ is blasting in his eardrums. The sound is overwhelming, pulsing down into his chest and filling the entire hallway.  

 

This sort of thing’s common their dorm. Somehow, their college gathered the most chaotic group of students and stuffed them into a single hallway. There has been more than one incident involving fire extinguishers, overly loud groups of freshmen and Minho's attempt at baking happen. 

 

All the way down the hall is Chan, a music production major and the father figure of the dorm, with constant eye bags and a coffee cup permanently affixed to his hand. Next to him is Woojin, a culinary arts major, the strong, reliable one. As the manager of the campus cafe Tuesdays and Thursdays he could be seen ordering Felix and Hyunjin (two boys across from Chan) around, with the efficiency of someone that had been doing this for a while. Felix and Hyunjin were both dance majors, as was Minho, the older boy across from Woojin. The one time they had all decided to hang out Minho had decided to take it upon himself to scar all the younger kids for life by trying to give Chan a lap dance as he sat in a half drunken stupor. 

That was the mistake of the century and the next time they all had a ‘dorm party’ as Jeongin had called it, Minho was not invited.

 

Jeongin was the freshman who was across from Changbin, he was an elementary education major and afraid of absolutely everything, even more so now that he had been introduced to Minho. And Seungmin, he was to the left of Changbin. Seungmin was probably the only sane one in the entire bunch, excluding Changbin of course. He was a political sciences major and acted about three years older than he actually was. Thank God for that. 

 

And on the right of Changbin. Is Jisung, terror personified, he was also the source of the currently booming Christmas music. Jisung was a music production major like Chan, but unlike Chan Jisung could run without sleep for days.

 

Coffee was a foreign concept to Jisung and the only time he touched the sacred drink was to pour it down Changbins back. Once, it happened once but Changbin will never forget that day. So it was kind of easy to tell that Jisung was Changbins least favorite, could you blame him though? He’d gotten a shirt full of iced coffee seconds after they had met, not the best first impression a person could have. 

 

So with the chaos of all this, music blasting down the hall at 12am isn’t a new occurrence. But, the fact that it’s Jisung in particular. Jisung with his irritatingly bright smile and deep brown eyes and his laugh that can be heard from down the hall. Fuck Jisung. 

 

Changbins phone lites up with a text from Woojin, pleading with him to go and ‘fix that music issue’ He sighed and dragged his body out of his warm bed, the small space heater he bought last year is running because the heating in this dorm is absolute shit. Leaving the warmth and comfort of his carefully decorated room he shuffles down the hall, slippers sliding on the slick carpet as the beginning strains of  _ All I Want For Christmas is You _ filters through his ears. 

 

He finally reaches the offending room and hesitates for a moment before knocking on the door. 

The knock rings for just a second and almost instantly the door is yanked open. Jisung is standing there with flushed cheeks and a smile that reaches his earlobes. He’s miming the words to the song, shaking his body along to the rhythm. “Baby all I want for christmas is you” The singer croons and Jisung along with them. Changbin only sighs and shakes his head. This is typical Jisung behavior believe it or not.  Changbin only shoves his way past the crooner who is now making obscene gestures with his hands and body rolling enthusiastically. And into the room stomping towards the stereo and yanking the plug from the wall harshly.

 

"Would you shut the hell up??"  His voice comes out a lot harsher than he expected it to but nonetheless it gets the point across. He whirls around to face Jisung who has followed him into the room.and is now standing much too close for comfort. Arm propped up on the wall jutting out from his kitchen. 

 

"Why?"  Jisung smirks at him and cocks an eyebrow. Changbins heart does a flip and he has to shakily breathe in, fuck Jisung. 

 

“Because I’m trying to fucking sleep and so is the rest of the fucking dorm?” “It’s literally” Changbin checked his watch. “Twelve fucking thirty in the morning?” 

 

“Hmm” Jisung tapped his chin in fake consideration. “How much are you gonna pay me?" He grins at Changbin and shoves past him, walking towards the stereo. 

 

Changbin sighs, already done with Jisung and his distracting eyes and mischievous smile.

If he still believed in Santa, Jisung would be on the naughty list for his dazzling smile alone.

 

“I don't have anything to pay you with, dumbass" Changbin shuffles towards the door when Jisung plugs the stereo back in. Only this time he’s starting the song over and turning the volume way down to a normal listening level. Which is slightly unusual for Jisung who seems to constantly be on loud mode. 

 

"What are you doing?" Changbin finds himself asking as Jisung slowly closes the previously open door, trapping Changbin in the room. 

 

"Thinking of a way you can pay me back" Jisung grins at Changbin through his fringe again and saunters off towards the main living area. 

 

It’s then that Changbin opens his eyes and really looks at the chaos of Jisungs room. There’s a half set up Christmas tree sitting in the corner of the room, the branches smashing into one another dejectedly and there are more bristles on the floor than on the actual tree.

There are lights hanging everywhere, draped along the back of the couch and somehow flug upon the hanging light in the middle of the room. Changbin is pretty sure that's a fire hazard. And then there is Jisung, wearing the softest white sweatshirt Changbin has ever seen. Staring at Changbin through his long eyelashes, mustering up the biggest puppy eyes he could give.

 

The fact that Baby It's Cold Outside is playing now and Changbin can feel the warmth radiating from this room, whether that’s the intensity of the lights or Jisung himself, Changbin finds he really doesn’t care at the moment. This all is too much for his small heart to handle. 

 

“Fine.” He grimaces, praying to God that the blush on his cheeks doesn’t show. Slumping his shoulders a bit in defeat because who can resist Jisungs puppy eyes. The answer is, no one. 

 

"Yessss!" Jisung cheers, grasping Changbins hand and yanking him over to where the sad Christmas tree is sitting. Standing in front of the forlorn christmas tree, Jisung with an expectedly eager expression on his face and Changbin with a sceptical one. He sighs again and thinks  “ _ There is no fucking way this is going to work.”  _

 

He’s right. An hour and a half later and the tree looks worse than it did when they started. After fifteen more minutes of attempting to fluff the tree up and make it more presentable the only result is it losing quite a few more needles and a branch falling off. The lights are making the room extra hot and Jisung is standing a bit too close to him.

 

“Fuck this!” Changbin finds himself saying. “Get your coat.”

 

Jisung quickly begins to slide on a jacket over his sweatshirt and grabs the first hat he can find, which happens to be a doraemon one. Meanwhile Changbin is stomping down the hall, grabbing a jacket and putting on his shoes and scarf. 

 

“Lets go get you a fucking tree.” He exclaims, grabbing Jisung by the wrist and yanking him out into the cold.    
  


“Dude, loving the enthusiasm but it’s literally almost two in the morning, and it’s november. There are no christmas tree places open.” Jisung laughs, his nose turning pink in the cold. 

 

“We aren’t going to a christmas tree place.” Changbin huffs, his lungs biting from the frigid air. 

“Are we stealing a tree?” Jisung stops short, yanking his hand out of Changbins grasp and throwing them both up into the air. “Cause you know, usually, I’m like yeah! Crime man!” He gestured wildly, knocking his hat off his head. “But like, stealing, a little over the top!” 

 

Changbin snorts,Jisung looked ridiculous, his hair was flying in the wind and his nose and cheeks were as red as Changbins scarf. He looks kind of,  _ cute _ . And oh fuck, Changbin cannot believe he just fucking thought that, about fucking Jisung. His mortal coffee enemy. 

Shaking the thoughts from his head he simply grabs Jisungs hat and shoves it back onto his head. “No dumbass, we’re going to, borrow it!” He sets off again, with a complaining Jisung behind him. 

They end up in the college square, a few minutes from their dorm room where the agricultural club has just planted some baby fir trees. 

 

“Oh fuck no, Changbin, no fucking way, we can’t steal a fucking tree!” Jisung screeches. 

Changbin cuts him off, gloved hand covering his mouth. “We can’t if you don’t shut the hell up.”

 

“Listen Changbin, I’m so young, so, so young. I do not want to go to jail for robbery!” Jisung whines. All while trailing Changbin around the circular lawn, looking for the most recently planted tree. Ah, there it is, a short fir with bright green needles a little stout but nothing they couldn’t handle. 

 

Changbin is off on the side, trying to figure out how the hell they are going to get this tree up from the ground when he realizes. Jisung is like a puppy, constantly getting distracted by every little thing. Example one: the fact that he is now standing in the direct middle of the college square underneath the single decorative lampost. The post is three tiered, the tiers pointing in the direction of three separate paths and the lights glowed, creating a halo of light around Jisung. Changbin made his way over to Jisung as quickly as he could. 

 

“What the hell are you doing, goddamn puppy.” He hissed. 

 

Jisung only smiled at Changbin. “I’m enjoying the weather!” He squeaked. “Look, it’s snowing!” And sure enough, there are small flakes sifting down from the sky. In fucking november. Changbin can’t quite believe his eyes. The fact that Jisung is standing there, eyes fluttering around as if he’s trying to see everything at once. Cheeks bright pink, his eyes are brighter than the lamp lights and as he reaches his hand out to catch the flakes changbin realizes. He kind of wants to kiss Jisung. Oh fuck, Changbin most definitely wants to kiss Jisung. And that is Not A Good thing. That is a level 20 gay panic, not a good thing. 

 

“Stop fucking around and help me with this goddamn tree!” Changbin practically shouts. Jisung drops his hand and pouts. 

 

“Fine mr grumpy Pants.” He whines, trailing behind Changbin. 

 

Reaching into the hardening earth, the tree and its roots were quickly removed. The tree is big enough that it takes both of them to carry, but small enough that somehow, they end up shoulder to shoulder. Faces so close if Changbin moved forward a few inches they’d be touching. 

 

He lets out an awkward snort mixed with a laugh and faces forwards, at this point his cheeks are so red from the cold his blush doesn’t even show. 

 

Ignoring Jisungs idle chatter on the way back to their dorm and his constant stepping on the back of Changbins heels accompanied with attempts to hurry them up they make it back to the dorm in absolutely no time. Changbin is in a hurry to get back to his dorm and deal with his impending Gay Panic. But before he can leave he feels a tug at his sleeve. 

“Do you think I can just stick this in a bowl?” Jisung questioned, hand posed in chin, staring at the tree that is now relaxing on the couch. 

 

Maybe Changbin is feeling sorry for this clueless child or maybe he just wants to stare at Jisung’s face a bit more. For whatever reason he finds himself shaking his head and unwrapping his scarf from his neck. “Yeah dumbass, you gotta wrap the bottom of it in a plastic bag and stuck it in a bowl.” He says, exasperated. 

 

The tree is set up and finally, finally, at around three in the morning the lights are hung, and the tree is glowing in the corner of Jisungs main room. Jisung and Changbin are collapsed on the floor, shoulders touching and chests heaving from a laughing fit brought on by the memory of Jeongins face upon seeing Minhos antics at their last dorm party. 

 

Changbin is keeping his face turned away from Jisung purposefully, the close proximity of their faces is going to make him start blushing any second. He can physically feel Jisung staring at him, so he turns to look. He’s right, Jisung is studying every inch of his face, eyes roaming about like deer on a freshly mowed lawn.

 

“What..” Changbin swallowed awkwardly, rising up to rest on one arm. In an awkward half sitting half lying down position. 

 

“Nothing!” Jisung exclaims cheerfully, “wait one second!” He turns to rummage in the Christmas decoration box as Changbin collapses on his back to stare up at the ceiling. Contemplating how the hell he got Here.

 

Jisung appeared over him, hair hanging down in his face and a small smile, a soft smile Changbin has never seen on Jisung before. “W-what…” He mutters again, feeling very exposed with those brown eyes focused on him. 

 

“You know the rules” Jisung smiled and moved his head out of the way slightly, where his arm is dangling with a sprig of damn mistletoe. Figures Jisung would have some lying about somewhere. 

 

But before Changbin can think about it too much, his brain completely shuts off. Jisungs lips have that effect apparently. Because yes, those are Jisungs lips on his own, kissing him so sweetly he’s afraid his teeth will fall out. And damn Jisung, of course he’s a good kisser. Why the hell wouldn’t he be. Changbin forces himself to stop thinking and just fucking kiss Jisung, the boy with the prettiest brown eyes he’s ever seen and the brightest smile, and the sweetest lips. 

Damn Jisung.

 

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY FOR THIS BS ! hahhahahahahahahahah but anyways hope you enjoyed <3 leave comments / kudos i love them !
> 
> writing twitter: 3rchaluvr  
> curious cat: banqchan


End file.
